Return of the Bastard
Back in the open desert of Hueco Mundo Captain Michio and Asesino are brawling. Michio has already released his zanpakuto and proven to be too fast for the Espada. Asesino seems to be on the verge of collapse. After being slammed into the ground by Michio's serpentine tail. Asesino manages to regain his posture he lifts up his spear as if to declare his next attack. Dripping in his own blood Asesino hurled his spear into the air as he looked at Michio in defiance. "I have no intention to die here you snake" cocked Asesino. Michio looked on t his struggling opponent and simply hissed back at his remark. "Show your fangs Rey de la Bestia" declared Asesino. Michio looked up towards the sky to see Asesino's spear flowing a fiery crimson color. A burst of reiatsu poured forht from the spear and crashed down on Asesino completley enveloping him. As the reiatsu covered him Michio could hear deep breahing coming from the inside of the barrier, suddenly Michio felt a terrible chill. "What the? How can he?" Michio asked to himself but before he could answer his own question the shiled of reiatsu covering Asesino collapsed and a billow of smoke was in it's place. Michio could see terrible red eyes glowing back at him. "Impressed captain?" called out Asesino from his smoke veil. "I truly am, your power has increased greatly" complemented Asesino. The smoke cleared and Michi gazed upon Asesino's new mighty form. "Just what exactly are you?" asked Michio. "I am the ruler of all beast, I am the King" explained Asesino. "Ha you're no better than Keiji-san with that king and royalty crap" laughed Michio. Tired of the captain's sly remarks Asesino prepared to charge a black and red cero between his horns. Michio lept in the air to avoid the attack but Asesino aimed for the sky and shot his cero hitting Michio dead on. Michio came crashing down to earth laying there motionless. Asesino who thought he had won approached Michio's corpse only to see that all that was left was a skin. He turned around only to see Michio's tailcoming straight towards him. He was hit directly in the face which sent Asesino flying. "I can't believe this guy, his power has surged to a completley new level" Michio said to himslef as he tried to catch his breath. Before Michio could finish his thoughts Asesino appeared behind him with a punch at the ready. Michio managed to dodge it using his serpentine body but the punch still connected with the ground. A huge shockwave resulted from his punch. Michio out of breath from the last attack looked at his opponent, "Damn it this guy is one hell of an Espada" he said to himself. Asesino glared at the captain, "You survived round one now time for the execution" smoke began to come out from Asesino's nostrils and he gained flaming wings. Asesiono pointed his spear at Michio and declared "Ataque Violento de bestia". Back | Forward Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Chapters